Hokago Tea Time's New Melody!
by MahoMusic
Summary: The 5 plan a special concert before the winter break and plan to debut their all-new song. Short, single-chapter story. Absolutely NO violence, language, or pairings.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with K-ON!.

**Hokago Tea Time's New Melody!**

Loud noises could be heard from the outside of the Light Music Club's clubroom. Unfortunately, this wasn't the sound of remarkable music echoing the unity between the members, but the high-volume chatters of everyday discussion over tea and cake.

Mio let out a sigh before opening the heavy wood door. Yui immediately noticed her presence in the room and exclaimed the arrival of the tall girl, earning her several greetings, from a formal, "Good day," stretching all the way out to the off-the-wall "PLAY ON!" She placed her school bag on the silky blue couch and her bass in-case against the wall before taking her spot at the group of desks. Accompanying her besides the air-headed guitarist Yui Hirasawa was the rich keyboardist, Tsumugi Kotobuki, or 'Mugi' for short. The strange advisor Sawako Yamanaka was also there, along with the logical rhythmic guitarist and youngest Azusa Nanako, nick-named 'Azu-nyan' by Yui, and lastly Ritsu Tainaka, the overly-energetic one and yet easily put into a state of jealousy.

A hot cup of tea was carefully placed in front of her along with a fresh piece of strawberry shortcake. Mio looked at it with dissatisfaction yet thanked the blonde and slowly ate.

"Mio-senpai, why were you late?" Azusa asked with a hint of worry in her light voice.

The black-haired girl waved her hand as she replied, "Oh, it was nothing. I just had to make a phone call, that's all."

She quickly tried to get to the important matter at hand or in other words, her new idea.

"Excuse me, but I had a thought," she began, only continuing when every pair of eyes were looking at her which curiosity. "If you guys are willing, would you like to hold a concert before the break?" Mio questioned.

Almost everyone's eyes lit up at the remark, causing her to get a flurry of questions. Mugi's was answered first.

"Mugi-chan asked if we would play at the school," She said loudly before turning to the darker-brunette. "Do you think you could get Nodoka to let us borrow the gym for an hour?"

Yui saluted, or translated, could persuade Nodoka to get the gym free for a performance."

"Great! Now my question!" Ritsu spoke, "What songs are we playing?"

The girls ultimately decided to each choose one of their songs. Even though it was nearing Christmas, their own pieces were adored by classmates and had been previously practiced, unlike any Christmas songs. A setlist of 5 original songs. This was shaping up nicely.

"I choose 'Fuwa Fuwa Time'!" Yui chose first.

"Then, I would like us to do 'Watashi no Koi wa Hotcchikissu'," Azusa nervously picked second.

"Ummm, maybe 'Fude Pen~Boru Pen," Mio chirped.

"Curry nochi Rice!" Ritsu shouted happily.

"And I have a new song." Tsumugi stepped forth and placed keyboard and vocal music on the desks.

"Cagayake GIRLS?" They asked in unison why conducting their gaze onto the blonde in question.

She giggled before turning around to get her keyboard and then put it on its stand before playing the vocal tune. Mio was in an immediate trance, picturing every scene in her mind. The quintet rocking it out onstage and in the music room, them running to school, all the teatimes they had in the stuffy music room, yes. And this lead to the idea for the lyrics, which would use her silly word choice but seem perfectly fitting for Yui's well-known voice.

The song met an end after a little over a minute. It was short, but perfect. So perfect that the girls all gave one huge round of applause in the excitement of the fact that they had a great new song to show off at their planned concert. Of course, lead guitar, rhythmic guitar, bass, and drum parts would all need to be written, practiced and memorized in 2 weeks, but they would definitely pull it off.

"So," came Mugi's voice that broke the cheers, "Should we practice?"

**~TWO WEEKS LATER~**

Cheering, shouting, and whistling submerged the auditorium when the fourth song ended with a short and completely improvised guitar solo. The overnight practice session had certainly paid off, allowing them to tighten up all the songs, although they felt weary throughout the entire performance because 4 hours sleep simply wouldn't cut it.

Yui stepped up to her mic and pulled it off to say a quick word before the final song they were anticipating. "We wanna' thank everyone for giving their time to see us, we really appreciate it! We stayed up all night practicing, so I hope you enjoy our last and all new song!"

They gave each other a reassuring nod before Ritsu smashed her sticks against a cymbal and the low tom before the darker-brunette came in with a flurry of chords in which she exaggerated by pressing the whammy bar. Soon, they were all playing and Yui stepped towards her microphone to start singing.

_"Chatting NOW! It's a beautiful never-ending girl's life! We can't wait for the new daily concert. Even if you're late leaving early is a no, no, no!_ _ We'll study hard after school!"_

Mio continued her flawless bass lines as Azusa tried her best to keep in time with Yui, who seemed like she was playing millions of extra notes that weren't written in the finalized sheet music. They quickly hit the next verse,

_"I can't stop my crazed heartbeat. My brain's on full-throttle. Hope, desire, suffering. Wrap them up with a ribbon. We find new materiel for a new type version. A girls' only diary, and a photo album created with friends."_

Everything was perfect, and the 5 had to contain their excitement to keep playing.

_"If we cut our skirts by 2 centimetres we can fly Higher than the day before, Reaching a whole new octave than we could!"_

It was now the refrain, and almost the end. They had to put their all into it. They HAD to.

_"Jumping NOW! It's a beautiful never-ending girl's life! We can't wait for the new daily concert. Going to bed early is fine! But, late's a no, no, no! We'll keep on shouting let's GO!"_

** "LET'S GO!" **Everyone shouted.

_"It's a beautiful never-ending girl's song! We couldn't have any greater teatime. Our love is unrequited, but we proudly lost, so here we GO! Whenever we sing we're shining after school!"_

The song came to a close, and with that the curtains did too. A great performance, only possible by one group of five musicians.

The light music club!

**~END~**

**A/N**: This is just a short story I typed to give as a Secret Santa gift at school, and decided to share it. None of the lyrics are exact, considering they were partly from animelyrics, partly out of my memory from English subtitles, and partly me making it up. Hopefully it was a good practice story for me, though! It takes place before winter break of the main 4's second year and Azusa's first.


End file.
